clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
BoisterousHyacinth
Violet, also known as boisterousHyacinth, is one of the many trolls. Her associated element is number 107, the element of Bohrium (Bh). She types in light purple text using the color code ' #7345E3'. Violet is part of Session 7. Her character is heavily based around the Greek Mythology story of Apollo and Hyacinth, thus many elements of her character correspond to Hyacinth and/or the Greek God Apollo. In regards to her name, Violet is often the color of hyacinth flowers. Subrisi is 'to smile' in Latin, which is reflected by her online handle as 'boisterous'. 'Boisterous' may or may not reflect her personality as a generally noisy person. Due to the ending of Hyacinth in the myth itself, Violet may or may not have an exceeding bloody death. Appearance Violet has long hair that is tied into a sidetail behind large headphones; any loose hair is swept to the side and braided. Her bangs are clipped away from her eyes with a Treble Clef bobby pin. She wears a simple black cardigan scrunched with black ribboning on the sides and a simple T-shirt underneath. Her jeans fold over her sneakers slightly and has black arm warmers. Overall, Violet is fairly plain looking. It is unknown if she will alchemize other pieces of clothing. Violet also has several music related charms on her person as well, which include: *Necklace with a Treble Clef Charm *Bracelet with Bass Clef *Bracelet with Eighth Note *Bracelet with Quarter Rest *Hairwrapping with Eigth Note *Hairwrapping with Bass Clef Interests Violet has a lesser extent of interests than most kids, mostly limiting it to music and any of it's elements; this includes poetry and prose. Though, she enjoys gardening as a whole as well and grows numerous plants. She is a splendid cook, using naturally grown vegetables, herbs and spices. Sadly enough, Violet has a vast knowledge of medicinal herbs due to never seeing a doctor. While not explicitly an interest, she is highly skilled in the use of a discus, having a natural talent for using one. However, she does not currenly own a discus and it is unknown if she will run into a discus sometime during her journey in the Incisphere. Modus Violet currently uses the imaginationModus. In order to retrieve items from Sylladex, one must imagine what it's use will be outside the Sylladex. This can be troublesome if one cannot recall all the details of said item. The modus is extremely cumbersome on the retrieval of items that have specific details that make them unique. For example, if one cannot recall the contents of a book while using the modus, the book ends up blank or with garble on it's pages. This is highly effective in Violet's hands where she associates items with a specific melody and can easily recreate a mental image of the item and it's use. Strife Violet is currently using the lyreKind Strife Specibus after destroying her bowKind Strife Specibus. Due to her strong interest in music, she is competant in the use of this specibus to execute a wide range of abilities depending on the song and what type of lyre she has equipped. *Party Buffs/Power Ups *Enemy De-Buffs/Power Downs *Healing *Enemy Mind Control *Control Living Things (ex. Plants, Animals) *Involuntary Dancing *Conjure Magical/Energy Music Notes to deal damage *Playing Music While not a crucial detail unless stated otherwise, she is also able to use the discusKind Strife Specibus. In fact, the discusKind Strife Specibus is her best weapon. Whether this specibus finds it's way to Violet is unknown. She is also able to use various other instrument based Strife Specibus, but prefers lyreKind overall. Relationships *Violet shares Seth Andrew's love of prose and often chats with him as a result. Often describes his melody as a 'dark solo'. Can be considered an honest friend. Violet is also Seth's server. *Alexander Hinrichtin is another relatively close friend to Violet and can easily convince her of many things. He seems to have very cut and dry sounding speech patterns, but the habit of writing in repeat signs to make people go in circles. Violet is one of the few people who might actually be able to understand his German due to many musical terms being in German, Italian and so forth. *Violet and Zack Mallis have had a few conversations. Initially, Violet was supposedly the victim of a trolling attempt, only to establish a (currently) loose connection with Zack. Violet has blocked Zack for some odd reason. *Kail Mandet is Violet's server who she detests for avidly drinking soda (soda is awfully noisy due to it's carbonation), killing her pet Roller bird and destroying her house. She doesn't call Kail by his given name, and doesn't care to know what his name is, preferring to call him the "Percussion Twit". Personality Violet is a particularly strange girl. She has a degree of synesthesia where she finds a melody in anything and everything. Especially text. Due to this slight mental oddity, she was often the victim of teasing and bullying as a child and has grown to despise most people. This greatly limits her interactions with others, which is already impaired by her strange habit of using Music Terminology in her speech. She doesn't mind antagonizing any of the kids in the other sessions, even finds it fun. Violet is somewhat subpar at trolling. Despite these shortcomings, she is quite a cheerful person. Ironically, Violet enjoys parties where she is able to play music and some people find her to be quite a nice girl once they get to know her (if they are on the pleasant sounding spectrum to Violet). Due to her "condition", Violet heavily fears visiting a doctor, lest they will throw her into a sanitarium. She has grown adept at creating medicines for herself as a result. In essence, Violet is only sane due to placement of her headphones to 'block out' more unwanted sounds. It has gotten to the point where she is unable to go anywhere without them due to hearing strange ear splitting noises that slowly rips her mind apart. Upon removal of her headphones, she will continuously lash out at what ever is infront of her until their replacement regardless of who or what they are. In time, even her headphones will become ineffective at pacifying her. It is unknown how and when she started hearing these noises. Violet desperately looks for a place where she can find silence but due to her synesthesia, fears she will no longer be of sane mind in about a year or so. Biography Personal History Violet was often a very friendly child in younger years. However, as timed passed, others often teased and made fun due to her "mental condition". She quickly grew to hate other people, prefering to be alone. Over time, she has cooperated with others who she finds "similar tunes" as herself (forming somewhat loose friendships with some). It is through this connection with other hateful souls that she joins the trolls in eliminating the other players in competition to her session. Violet aims to eliminate what she considers as "awful noise" from the world. ClusterStuck Category:Session 7 Category:Muses Category:Character Profiles Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Trolls Category:Muses